DESCRIPTION: This research will develop new biocompatible materials for maxillofacial prostheses. At present, pure forms of titanium are not optimum for oral and maxillofacial implants. For large-area maxillofacial implant application, pure Ti metals still lack sufficient strength. Another problem is to control the surface activity of pure Ti. Non-stoichiometric oxygen in the presence of trace impurities which affect the long-term biocompatibility and stability of pure Ti implants. This research will develop new implant biomaterials to overcome these problems but retain the superior biocompatibility of pure Ti metals. Phase I will demonstrate cast high-strength Ti materials for higher bulk strength and chemical stability, and a novel process for the stabilization of Ti metal surfaces. Phase II will expand the development into a wider range of high-strength Ti materials. The work will include materials analysis, surface characterization, and performance evaluation and fabrication optimization. Culture and clinical studies will be conducted to verify in-vitro testings and clinical performance studies to show the beneficial factors for these new implant biomaterials. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE